Sketches Creepypastas
by Uterpia
Summary: Un registre de mini-histoires drôles sur les Creepypastas !
1. Jeff, Laughing Jack et les fangirls

_Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec les Creepypastas ! Cette fois, il s'agira de plusieurs mini-sketch différents :) Ils seront un peu fou-fou et décalé, bref, rien de très effrayant ! J'espère que vous passerez du bon temps à les lire ^^_

* * *

 **SKETCH N°1: JEFF, LAUGHING JACK ET LES FANGIRLS**

* * *

Un clown monochrome et un balafré se précipitaient vers le manoir de Slenderman en courant, les yeux exorbités, tandis que leurs cris de détresse résonnaient dans les jardins du manoir. Quelque chose les suivait. Quelque chose d'effrayant.

-ALERTE FANGIRL, ALERTE FANGIRL! hurlait Jeff, désespéré.

-OUVREZ LA PORTE ! Paniquait Laughing Jack.

Mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. D'autres créatures maléfiques appelées « fangirls » se trouvaient sur leur chemin, ils étaient piégés.

-T'as une dernière volonté Jeffy ? Tremblait le clown.

-JACKY, JEFFY ! Chantonnaient les jeunes filles.

-Ma dernière volonté ? Avoir un bazooka sous la main.

-T'exagère, ce sont des fans tout de même !

-À ce stade, c'est plus du fangirlism ! Regarde celle au fond à droite, elle mousse ! Il lui faut un exorciste au plus vite !

Une culotte sauvage s'accrocha sur le nez pointu de Laughing Jack, qui sursauta, effrayé.

-ENLEVE-LA, ENLEVE LA !

-Oh non, elles se rapprochent, LJ !

-On est foutus !

-ARRRGGHHHHHH ! Criaient les deux creepypastas en chœur.

* * *

Après plusieurs longues et interminables minutes, les deux amis parvinrent à entrer dans le manoir, le corps couvert de traces de rouge à lèvres, de griffes et les vêtements en lambeaux. Lorsque Toby passa devant eux en sifflotant, il se figea et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire.

-J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire sale con ?! Vociféra Jeff.

-Tu sais quoi mon p'tit Jeff ? Je crois simplement que Toby est jaloux, qu'en penses-tu ? Intervint le clown.

Voyant où son équipier voulait en venir, Jeff serra le poing et craqua ses doigts, un sourire carnassier agrandissant ses balafres.

-Héhéhé...

-Que... qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Les deux partenaires saisirent Toby par les épaules avant de le balancer dans le tas de fangirls, sous les hurlements déchirants de celui-ci, avant de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives avec un rire satisfait.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 _J'éspère que ce premier sketch vous aura plu ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour le N°2 !_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	2. La douche de Slendy

_Hi! Bienvenue pour ce deuxième sketch centré sur Slenderman et d'autres personnages de Creepy :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **SKETCH N°2 : La douche de Slendy**

* * *

Alors que le poulpe albinos de la famille prenait sa douche, deux petits rires mesquins résonnaient dans la salle de bain. Comme BEN et Toby s'ennuyaient fortement, ils avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu en subtilisant toutes les serviettes et en les planquant dans la chambre de Jeff.

-Vite, on se tire avant de se faire prendre ! Pouffa Toby.

Après avoir coupé l'arrivée d'eau, Slenderman passa une de ses tentacules en dehors de la douche afin de saisir une serviette sèche. Mais après plusieurs aller-retour, il passa la tête en dehors de la cabine, perplexe.

-Mmmhh mmmhhh ? Grommela Slendy.

(Bah ouais quoi Slendy il a pas de bouche '^' bon ok, j'enlève le filtre anti-troll, reprenons~)

-Mais où sont donc passées toutes les serviettes ? Grommela Slendy.

Il cacha son intimité avec l'aide de ses grandes mains et se dirigea vers le salon, où une petite partie de la famille s'était réunie devant Candle Cove. Il se cacha derrière le mur et laissa dépasser sa tête.

-Hum... les enfants, vous n'auriez pas vu les serviettes ?

Laughing Jack se retourna, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres noires.

-Si, je les aie vues passer en courant avec leurs petites jambes!

Cette mauvaise blague lui valut une gifle à base de tentacule sur la joue, sous les rires frénétiques de la petite Sally. Slendy se faufila à travers le manoir à la recherche d'un quelconque tissu capable de le sécher convenablement, mais rien.

-BON SANG SLENDY CACHE-MOI CETTE HORREUR !

Slender se retourna, surpris, c'était Clockwork, qui cachait les yeux de Lazari.

-Je veux voir! Se plaignit la petite fille dans de grands rires.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas songé à cacher le derrière...

-Vous cherchez à me contrarier ou quoi ?! Filez dans vos chambres ! Commença à s'enflammer le poulpe blanc.

Clockwork devint soudainement livide. Quand Slenderman bouillonnait comme ça, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Aussi, elle jugea plus raisonnable de s'éclipser discrètement, emportant avec elle la petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui chouinait, apeurée.

Il pénétra dans la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas visitée : la chambre de Jeff. Et il ne fut pas surpris de constater que le tas de serviettes se trouvaient sur son lit.

-...JEEEEEEEEEEF ! Hurla Slender d'une voix anormalement effrayante.

Le concerné, qui dévorait un pot de glace dans la cuisine, se figea, cuillère en bouche, avant de déglutir. Slenderman se téléporta et apparut derrière lui.

-Slendy... mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Deux baffes à base de tentacule lui fouettèrent le visage avec violence, teintant ses joues blanches d'une couleur cramoisie.

-TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE REMETTRE CES SERVIETTES À LEUR PLACE, ET SI JE TE SURPREND ENCORE UNE FOIS À FAIRE CE GENRE DE BÊTISE, TU FERAS TROIS TOURS DU PÂTÉ DE MAISON ENTIÈREMENT NU !

Des cris de fangirls sauvages retentirent en dehors de la maison.

-Tiens, elles sont encore là elles ? Dit Laughing Jack, toujours engouffré dans le canapé.

-M...mais c'est pas moi, j'te l'promet !

Une troisième gifle s'abattit sur sa joue.

-Et arrête de mentir !

Grommelant, Jeff se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre, croisant au passage les deux vrais coupables de cet acte.

-Bah alors Jeffy ? On a été un vilain garçon ? Ricana BEN.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?! Alors là, vous allez m'le payer !

-C'est ça oui, en attendant, ramène toutes ces serviettes dans la salle de bain, mécréant ! Pesta Toby.

-ALORS TOI !

Jeff poursuivit Toby dans tout le manoir, couteau en main, sous les rires moqueurs d'un Ticci Toby déchaîné.

* * *

 _Alors ce deuxième sketch vous a-t-il plu? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça me fera plaisir, ne soyez pas timide je ne mange pas :3_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	3. L'absence de Slendy

_Heyyya :3 Bienvenue, installez-vous, respirez un grand coup et profitez de votre lecture~_

 _Merci à ma petite Pulcopouette et Ahoki pour leurs reviews !_

 ** _Note: Veuillez déposer toute substance de type liquide sur votre table jusqu'à la fin de la lecture, l'auteur ne pourra être tenu responsable en cas de projection de coca par le nez_**

* * *

 **Sketch n°3 : L'absence de Slendy**

* * *

-Bon les enfants, je compte sur vous, je ne serais absent que pour quelques heures, je vais rendre visite à un ami, Offendy, je compte sur toi pour les surveiller.

-Ouais, tu peux me faire confiance, frangin, assura Offenderman avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-Quelqu'un a vu la ceinture de chasteté de Sally ? Demanda Jeff qui passait par-là.

-Puisque je te dis que je ne toucherai pas à Sally Jeffy, détends-toi ! Ricana Offender.

Slendy soupira, convaincu que de laisser les jeunes Creepy en compagnie de son frère était une très mauvaise idée, mais il était le seul à être disponible, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Offender, ne me déçois pas, compris !

Sa téléportation fut suivie d'un grand silence de la part de la petite famille.

-Bon, on va manger ? J'ai la dalle ! Se plaignit BEN.

-Fais-nous des gaufres Offendy ! Demanda Toby.

-On en veut pas d'tes gaufres nous! Grommela Jeff.

-T'as un problème l'albinos ?!

-Me cherche pas trop, t'as déjà bien abusé avec le coup des serviettes !

Laughing Jack soupira et attrapa les deux garçons par le col avant de le soulever à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

-Du calme les gars, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler.

-TOI LE PIC A GLACE J'T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉÉÉÉ ! Hurla Toby.

Son cri fut suivi d'un énorme coup de poing dans le nez de la part de Jeff.

-Y'a que moi qui ai le droit d'insulter LJ ici !

Ainsi, les deux garçons tentaient de se frapper dans de grands gestes tandis que le clown monochrome les maintenait du bout de ses doigts, le visage confus et qu'Offenderman leur criait inutilement dessus.

Sally et Lazari se tenaient la main, déçues par le comportement de leurs aînés, aussi, elles quittèrent le salon pour rejoindre la salle de jeux et jouer à la poupée. La fille-démon prit place sur une chaise et serra le nounours de Sally dans ses bras.

-Héééé, c'est mon ourson, remets-le sur sa chaise !

-Mais je l'aime bien moi !

-Put that ourson on the floor, immédiatement ! Ordonna Sally le plus sérieusement du monde.

Comme pour provoquer son amie, Lazari resserra son étreinte sur la peluche en grognant.

-Tu l'auras voulu !

Sally bondit sur sa camarade et toutes deux se mirent à se battre dans de grands cris. Lorsque Offenderman ouvrit la porte de la salle de jeux, toutes deux s'immobilisèrent, Lazari mordant avec force le bras de la petite Sally.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Gronda le poulpe pervers.

-Lazari veut pas me rendre mon nounours ! Sanglota la petite fille.

-Cette peluche ne t'appartient pas Lazari !

La fillette grommela et desserra sa mâchoire du bras de Sally avant de lui tendre son nounours, boudeuse.

-Je préfère ça !

Il referma la porte. Après un bref moment de calme, Sally donna un coup de poing à Lazari, qui s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

La journée fut longue pour Offendy... Jeff et Toby passaient leur temps à se battre sous les protestations de Laughing Jack, Lazari coursait Sally à travers le manoir, BEN n'arrêtait pas de tricher à _Tekken_ , sous les exclamations de Hoodie et Masky et Smile Dog restait assis, à rire face à un tel spectacle.

-ÇA SUFFIT, LE PROCHAIN QUI BOUGE AURA LE DROIT À UNE TRIPLE PÉNÉTRATION DE TENTACULES C'EST COMPRIS ?! Bouillonna Offendy.

Tout le monde se figea, surpris par le soudain énervement de leur tuteur, jusqu'à ce que Slendy se téléporte enfin dans le salon.

-C'est moi les enfants, je suis rentr... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir !

-C'est Offendy! Crièrent les Creepypastas en chœur en le pointant du doigt.

*ZBAFF *

Une tentacule sauvage fouetta le visage blafard d'Offenderman.

-Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance !

-PEUT-ÊTRE QUE SI TES GAMINS N'ÉTAIENT PAS HORS DE CONTRÔLE, J'AURAI PU FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! J'me casse. Si jamais tu as encore besoin d'une baby-sitter, ne m'appelle surtout pas. Franchement, je sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter.

-Eh bien en fait mon cher frère, c'est très simple.

Offenderman se tourna vers son frangin, curieux.

-Je ne les supporte pas.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture kihihi c: à la prochaine!_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	4. L'anniversaire de Laughing Jack

_Heyaa! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau sketch! Merci à ma Pulcopouette, Ahoki et Lucie Draw pour leur reviews c:_

* * *

 **SKETCH N°4 : L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE LAUGHING JACK**

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon du manoir pour un événement bien particulier : l'anniversaire du clown de la famille. Il était là, debout, avec un petit chapeau pointu en carton sur la tête et un grand sourire exhibant ses dents pointues, tandis que tout le monde chantait un « Joyeux Anniversaire » tonitruant.

-Commence par mon cadeau ! Supplia Sally.

La petite fille lui tendit un paquet maladroitement couvert de papier cadeau rose. Lorsque LJ eut enfin fini de le déballer, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et le monde autour de la table se retint difficilement de rire.

-C'est un canard pour le bain, comme celui de papa Slendy ! Sauf que celui-ci est à piles, je trouve ça étrange d'ailleurs ça doit être pour faire des bulles ? Décréta innocemment la petite brune.

Laughing Jack se mit à rire aux éclats, tout comme le reste de la famille, puis il lui tapota gentiment la tête.

-Tu dois avoir raison Sally, merci !

-Ouvre le mien maintenant ! S'impatienta Jeff.

LJ déchira le papier cadeau et fit un grand sourire.

-DES SUCETTES GÉANTES ! Merci mon Jeffy !

-Il est nul ton cadeau ! Le mien est beaucoup mieux ! Assura Toby.

-J'suis sûre que tu lui a offert des gaufres toi... maugréa Jeff.

-... noooonn... !

Il cacha le paquet derrière son dos, gêné.

Tout le monde avait gâté le clown de la famille. Mais il en restait un : le gâteau ! Sally et Lazari apportèrent un grand gâteau très maladroit, les étages n'étaient pas alignés et il y avait des fautes d'orthographe. « Joyeu Anniversère Lauzing Jacques ! »

Le clown était parfaitement attendri devant ce gâteau hors du commun.

-On l'a fait à deux Lazari et moi ! Papa Slendy nous a aidé à le faire cuire ! Annonça fièrement Lazari.

-Il est moche votre gâteau, en plus vous savez même pas écrire Laughing Jack ! Ricana BEN.

Les yeux de Lazari virèrent au rouge et elle bondit sur le méchant morveux en lui mordant fermement le bras.

-RAHHHH ! RETIREZ-LA, RETIREZ-LAAAA !

C'est ainsi que le clown monochrome découpa les parts du délicieux gâteau, pendant que BEN courait en larmes autour de la table avec une Lazari sauvage qui flottait tel un drapeau sur son bras.

Ils passèrent une après-midi joyeuse, et pourtant, le soir, tous retournaient au boulot... ils allaient tuer, déchiqueter, effrayer... Et dire que derrière tout ça, ils fêtent les anniversaires !

* * *

 _Encore une fois, j'espère que ce petit sketch vous a plu ! À bientôt pour le sketch n°5 :P_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	5. Le thé

_Oï! Bienvenue dans ce sketch n°5! Il mettra en scène Jeff, Sally, Axel (Creepy inventée) et Laughing Jack Principalement!_

 _Merci à **Ahoki** et **Lucie Draw** pour leur review! Pour répondre à ta question Lucie, je publiais sur Wattpad, mais plus maintenant. J'ai laissé les OS que j'ai déjà écrits mais je n'irais plus, car je suis toujours embêtée au moment de la publication! :c _

* * *

**SKECTH n°5 : Le thé**

* * *

Muni de deux couettes parfaitement ridicules, Jeff croisait les bras, la mine renfrognée. Axel, lui, fixait le tueur de ses grands yeux bleus, se retenant à grande peine de rire.

-T'as dix secondes pour effacer ce sourire niais de ta face, l'avorton ! Ou je te jure que je te refais le portrait ! Grommela le tueur.

-Excuse-moi, tu as raison, c'est pas comme si tu portais des petites couettes de chaque côté de la tête, se moqua le blond.

-Voilà le thé est servi~ chantonna Sally.

Jeff et Axel soupirèrent, affligé, avant d'avaler une gorgée de ce thé moyennement buvable, étant donné que la petite fille n'y versait que de l'eau bouillante et du sucre.

-Franchement Sally, t'as de la chance d'être mignonne et que LJ ne soit pas là, c'est vraiment dégradant cette coiffure ! Souffla Jeff.

-Moi je te trouve très beau ! Lui assura la fillette.

-Moi aussi, pouffa Axel.

-Toi, tu fermes ta gueule.

Jeff avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance de ce que Laughing Jack pouvait bien penser de lui, car il en était tout simplement admiratif.

Évidemment, comme la petite Nifelheim aimait les situations embarrassantes, le fameux clown fit son apparition.

-Dis-moi Sally, tu n'aurais pas vu Jeffy, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !

L'effet fut immédiat. Avant même que LJ finisse la phrase, Jeff avait recraché le contenu de sa tasse sur le visage d'Axel, sous les rires amusés de la petite Sally. Évidemment, le clown croisa les bras avec un regard malin.

-Eh bien, eh bien qu'est-ce que nous avons-là ? En voilà une jolie jeune fille !

Les joues enflammées, Jeff baissa honteusement le regard, affreusement gêné.

-C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, LJ !

-Et sinon le thé brûlant qui a sauvagement atterri sur mon visage, on en parle ?! S'offusqua Axel.

Laughing Jack s'approcha près de son ami au sourire permanent et l'attrapa par le col afin de le faire traîner sur le parquet en dehors de la chambre.

-Viens avec moi ma petite, on va faire connaissance !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Relâche-moi tout de suite ! Paniqua Jeff

-Je te sauve la mise mon pote, alors boucle-là un peu ! Chuchota le clown.

-Jeff, je te jure que si je te retrouve je t'éventre avec un scalpel rouillé et trempé dans les excréments de ton sale clébard ! Vociféra le blondinet, les cheveux dégoulinants sur la table.

Une fois dans le couloir, LJ redressa le tueur au sweat blanc et tâché de sang.

-Pff, merci.

Il retira les chouchous qui maintenaient ses cheveux charbonneux en l'air et les laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Au moins cette fois elle ne t'a pas maquillé, se moqua le clown. Axel a plutôt l'air remonté, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te retrouver sur son pass-

Mais avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase, le blond fit son apparition, les joues rougies par la colère.

-Je vais t'encastrer dans le mur, Jeffrey Woods !

Le jeune tueur pris la fuite, suivi de près par le blondinet, mais arrivé aux escaliers, Jeff trébucha et manqua une marche avant de tout dévaler d'une traite. Et ce n'était pas fini : Smile Dog renifla son maître et commença à lever la patte.

-SMILEY POSE CETTE PATTE OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS COUPER LES COUILLES ! Hurla Jeff.

Pris de peur, le chien souriant se sauva, se cachant derrière les jambes de Slendy, qui avait entendu le brouhaha.

-Vous étiez censé prendre le thé avec Sally je vous rappelle... mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous...

* * *

 _Héhé, j'espère comme d'habitude que ce petit sketch vous aura plu! À très bientôt pour le prochain!_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	6. Le sapin de Noël

_Akoukou ! Me revoilà pour le sketch n°7 ! Il y aura la présence de ma Creepypasta, Eve. Vous trouverez son histoire en tapant " **Eve, The Worst Nightmare** " sur google, une chaîne youtube a déjà raconté son histoire sur sa chaîne :)_

 _Kate est une Creepypasta créée par une amie. Vous pourrez trouver son histoire sur Wattpad ! " **Smiling Kate** " par l'auteur "SmilingKate". Cependant je viens de voir que lors de la publication, plusieurs mots sont resté collé entre eux ! C'est pour cela que j'ai moi-même arrêté de publier sur wattpad x)._

 _ **Ahoki**_ : _Effectivement, j'avais déjà posté ces sketches sur la page ! Mais je tenais à les publier sur FFN pour avoir un registre ^^_

 _ **Lou Miss**_ : _Bienvenue ! Comme je te l'ai expliqué en MP, Axel The Ripper est une Creepypasta que j'ai créée avec un ami ! Tu pourras trouver son histoire sur Wattpad :)_

* * *

 **SKECTH N°6 : LE SAPIN DE NOEL**

* * *

Depuis son arrivée au manoir, Eve ne parlait pas à grand monde. Elle restait collée à Masky la plupart du temps, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire un effort. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et aperçut Jeff, Kate et Axel fouiller dans un grand carton rempli à raz-bord. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut un immense sapin de noël qui illumina ses yeux verts.

-Tiens, voilà la petite nouvelle ! Remarqua Kate

-Tu veux nous aider à décorer le sapin ? Proposa le blondinet qu'était Axel

-Oh euh...

Elle en mourait d'envie oui, Noël était une fête qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

-Avec plaisir ! Mais il est immense ce sapin !

-Il faut au moins ça au manoir de Slenderman ! Répondit Jeff.

-On était en train de trier les guirlandes ! Il y en a tellement, expliqua Kate.

Alors que la nouvelle recrue plongeait elle aussi sa main dans le carton, le chien rouge et noir s'assit à ses côtés, son irrémédiable sourire soulevant ses joues rebondies.

-Tu es Smile Dog non ?

Elle caressa la tête du chien de Jeff, qui remua la queue.

-Bon, on va enfin pouvoir monter le sapin !

Alors que Jeff avait saisi le bout d'une guirlande, il s'aperçut que quelque chose bloquait, il tira dessus et croisa le regard de son chien, qui tenait l'autre extrémité dans sa gueule.

-Argh, lâche ça Smile, c'est pas le moment de jouer !

Mais le molosse tira un coup sec et se mit à courir dans le manoir en traînant la guirlande sur le sol.

-VIENS ICI SALE CLÉBARD !

Jeff se précipita à sa poursuite, fou de rage. Il croisa le chemin de son frère Liu, avec qui il échangea de brèves paroles sans pour autant arrêter sa course.

-Crève.

-Raclure.

Smile Dog passa également devant Lost Silver.

-Silver ! Chope Smiley!

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Très drôle ! Gronda-t-il.

-Smile, je te jure que si tu t'arrêtes pas, je te castre !

Une tentacule saisit soudainement le garçon par le cou.

-Si tu touches à un seul poil de ce chien, c'est toi que je ferais castrer.

-P...papa Slendy ?!

-Smiley, rends-moi cette guirlande je te prie.

Obéissant, le chien se dirigea vers Slender, la guirlande traînant toujours sur le sol et la déposa à ses pieds avant de s'asseoir et remuer la queue.

-Mais il se fiche de moi ce chien ! Rouscailla Jeff.

-Voyons Jeff, il avait juste envie de jouer, s'amusa Slenderman. Retourne dans le salon et va me faire ce fichu sapin !

Non sans grommeler, Jeff se dirigea vers ses trois camarades, accompagné du chien mesquin.

-Sérieux Smiley, tu vas me rendre plus fou que je ne le suis déjà...

* * *

Après deux bonnes heures, le sapin fut enfin décoré.

-Il est magnifique ! S'émerveilla Eve.

Mais BEN, qui passait devant le salon, s'arrêta et regarda le sapin d'un œil sceptique.

-Ouais, il est super moche.

Furieux, Axel, Kate et Eve donnèrent un coup de poing au morveux, qui s'écroula sur le sol, le nez en sang.

-Tu l'as cherché Benou. Grommela Jeff.

Axel croisa les bras, ravi.

-Il ne manque plus que les cadeaux !

-Et la bouffe ! Renchérit Kate.

Smile Dog regardait le sapin avec envie. Il y avait tellement de guirlandes... tellement... mais son maître remarqua son regard envieux et le coupa net.

-Tu touches à une seule guirlande de ce sapin, tu dors dehors pour le réveillon.

* * *

 _Tadadouuu ! J'espère comme d'habitude que l'histoire vous aura plu, à la prochaine !_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


End file.
